


Pining Among the Pines

by waywardnerd67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester fanfic, F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester fanffiction, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, supernatural one shot, waywardnerd67
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardnerd67/pseuds/waywardnerd67
Summary: (Y/N) convinces Dean to have a real tree in the Bunker for Christmas. When they go out in search of the perfect tree everything is seemingly flawless until one split second changes everything.





	Pining Among the Pines

**Author's Note:**

> As always this is unbeta so all mistakes are mine. Likes, comments and reblogs are splendid and I will love you doubly for them! Enjoy!

“Please? Pretty, pretty please?” (Y/N) was begging as she followed Dean around the Bunker. 

He rolled his eyes before glaring at his brother, Sam who was chuckling watching the show from his seat at one of the wooden tables. (Y/N) was hot on his heels when he whirled around peering down at her. Her bright (Y/C/E) eyes shining with hope as their noses were mere millimeters apart. 

“Why in the hell do you want a real tree in the Bunker?” He said slowly as her lips curled into a breathtaking smile. Dean sighed knowing no matter what he would give in to what she wanted. He always did because since they were teenagers he had been in love with her. 

“It’s Christmas time and we have never had Christmas here. Plus, this will be Jack’s first Christmas and it should be special. Not to mention it would just be nice to celebrate something instead of always drowning in the same end of the world crap.” Her smiled faded slightly as her eyes casted down towards the floor. 

Sam spoke up, “She has a point, Dean.” He looked up to his brother who was giving him the puppy dog eyes like when they were kids. 

He sighed running his hand over his eyes, “Alright. Alright. We’ll go out and get a tree. Anywhere particularly you would like to find this magical tree?” 

(Y/N) smiled up at wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Wrapping his arms around her was the most natural thing in the world to him. Her body against his felt right in ways that made his heart clench in fear. 

She pulled back kissing his cheek briefly, “There’s a forest up in North Dakota that people say you can find the perfect tree. You and I haven’t been on a road trip in so long and I’m inching to get behind the wheel of Baby.”

Just another thing he loved about her. (Y/N) loved Baby as much as he did and so much of their lives were spent inside that car. Blood, sweat and tears they had shared inside of it made the ’67 Chevy Impala home for them then any brick and mortar building.

“Meet me in the garage in ten.” He said as she hugged him one last time before skipping down the hall to her room that was across from his. 

He looked over to Sam who had a knowing smile on his face, “What?” he asked trying to sound as annoyed as possible. 

“Tell her.” He said getting up from the table gathering the books he had been reading from. 

“Shut up.” Dean said rolling his eyes as he went back to his room to grab his bag. 

Maybe Sam was right, and he should just man up telling (Y/N) how he felt. Dean rubbed his chest just over his heart as it was rapidly thumping against his chest. An onslaught of what if questions flooded his brain as fear had him second guessing himself until a one thought rang clearly above the rest. 

What if she felt the same and was just waiting for him to make the first move?

Dean tossed (Y/N) the keys to Baby when he entered the garage. Before they left she looked over to him with a wide smile, “Thank you so much, Dean. It means a lot to me that you’re willing to do this.” 

“It’s no big deal, sweetheart. Maybe this will get me on Santa’s nice list.” They both chuckled as she pulled the car out of the garage. 

The twelve-hour drive to a forest in North Dakota was split between the two of them. (Y/N) happily gave the keys over when snow started falling. They were able to find a cabin that Bobby had up there for hunters easily. Even Dean had to admit that it was a picture perfect place surrounded by nothing but mountains, trees and snow. 

He called Sam letting him know they arrived and would be up here for a few days. Sam encouraged him to, once again, tell her about his feelings in which Dean promptly hung up on him. He went out to get some firewood while she began cooking dinner for them. 

Dean could not think of a more perfect night than a great dinner, whiskey and sitting in front of the fireplace talking with (Y/N). Her head was resting on his lap as he gently ran his hands up and down her arm. 

“(Y/N)?” he asked breaking the silence that had fell between them. 

“Hmm?” She hummed softly.

He took a deep breath before speaking, “I just wanted to tell you… that… I mean…” he was stammering nervously before finally blurting it out, “I love you, (Y/N).”

His admission was met with silence, “(Y/N)?” he asked looking down to see she was completely asleep. He scoffed, “Sure I finally tell you I love you and you fell asleep on me.” 

He scooped her up carrying her into the bedroom lying her on the bed. She immediately curled up when he placed the blanket over her. He moved her hair from over her eyes and spent a few minutes just looking down at her. The amount of crap she had been through in her life was more than any one person should be able to handle. Yet, every day she always had a smile on her face and would do everything in her power to help those around her. 

His body wanted nothing more than to lay next to her bury his face into her shoulder and pull her body against his. He felt his foot slip forward slightly urging him to act on what it was telling him to do. However, he swallowed hard turning around walking towards the door. He looked one last time at her sighing as disappointment and yearn hit him like a tidal wave. Dean slept restlessly on the lumpy couch dreaming of a perfect life with (Y/N) by his side.

After having breakfast, the next morning, Dean and (Y/N) went through the forest in search of her perfect tree. There was about six inches of snow on the ground and it was still coming down which made Dean nervous however seeing (Y/N) playing in the snow with a big smile across her face erased any uneasiness from his body. 

“Dean! I found it!” She called out standing next to a tree that was not much taller than he was. She came running up next to him wrapping her arms around his waist, “Isn’t it perfect?” she asked. 

He looked down as her bright (Y/C/E) eyes shined up at him, “Yeah (Y/N), it is perfect.”

Dean began chopping away at the base of the tree with the ax he had from the trunk of the Impala. He told (Y/N) to stand off to the side making sure she would not be in any danger. Just as the tree was falling towards the ground a big gush of wind blew it into another direction towards (Y/N).

“(Y/N)! WATCH OUT!” he yelled but it was too late as the tree fell on top of her engulfing her in its branches. Her scream rang in his ears as he ran to her. 

He picked up the tree, “(Y/N) can you move from underneath it?” he asked as he heard her whimpering and crying as she moved. 

“C-Clear.” She said her voice straining. Dean let go of the tree and rushed to the other side a gasp escaping his lips. 

There was blood all over her stomach from a wound. He quickly took off his jacket to get his flannel off and apply pressure to the wound. She was losing too much blood, too fast and he needed to get her to a hospital. “(Y/N), you gotta hold on for me sweetheart. I’m going to get you to a hospital, but I need you to keep fighting.”

Tears were streaming down her face and she let out a sharp cry when he picked her up. He was shivering as they got to the Impala and he placed her in the passenger seat. Her lips were barely pink, and her skin was paling. 

“Dean… I…” she tried to say but could not finish what she wanted to say. 

“Hey, hey save your strength and stay with me, (Y/N).” He placed his jacket over her and get into the driver’s side speeding off down the path towards town. 

He looked over to her when they were almost there to see her eyes closed and barely breathing, “(Y/N)! Come on, you have to wake up and stay with me. You can’t leave us (Y/N)! Sam, Cas and Jack they need you to pull through so we can celebrate Christmas together.”

She was not responding to him and dread filled his heart as his eyes welled up, “(Y/N), please stay with me. I-I can’t lose you. Not before I have the chance to tell you how I feel.” He glanced over seeing no change in her and push down on the gas pedal a little more. 

Carrying her inside, he called out to the nurses at the front desk for help. He laid her down on the stretcher as they wheeled her back to into the emergency room. “(Y/N), I’ll be right here waiting for you. I promise, just come back to me.”

A nurse kept him from going any further with her, “Sir you have to wait out here. We will do everything we can.”

Dean stood there for what seemed to be forever not knowing what to do. He felt his heart dropping to his stomach. He pulled out his cell phone dialing Sam’s number. 

“Hey Dean, how goes the search for the perfect tree?” Sam’s happy tone tighten around his chest making it impossible for him to speak or breath. “Dean?” he asked his tone serious.

“It’s (Y/N)… she,” Dean took a deep breath, “she got hurt and I don’t think… Sam, I don’t know what to do.” The sob that was burning in his chest suddenly came out. He could hear rustling around from the other end of the phone. 

“Dean, we’ll be there as soon as possible. Everything will be okay and (Y/N) will come back to us.” His brother’s reassurance did not ease the weariness that was creeping into his heart. 

Dean saw the doctor walking from behind the doors, “I gotta go. Get here fast.” Dean hung up the phone as he saw the doctor’s grim face. “How is she?” he asked. 

The doctor simply shook his head, “I’m sorry we did everything we could, but she’s gone.”

Dean’s body went numb as he slumped down into a chair next to him. Familiar darkness filling his soul once again. After his mother had died and his dad went off the deep end in grief, Dean had gone through a period of numbness and silence. The only person who vanquished that darkness from him was now gone and there was no one to save him again.


End file.
